fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Morino
Appearance Hana Morino:Hana has a Brown hair and eyes light blue. She keeps her hair in twintails behind the ears and allows the fringe down to the top of his eyes. She wears a dress Misty Rose lined in red with ruffled sleeves. Her dress contains a tie in the same color of the dress. It uses a half white pants, your shoes are pink sneakers with a white bow at the end. Cure Florida:As Cure Florida your ears are set to elves, she has her hair the color brown and green eyes. Their hair is stuck in Twintails and wears a tiara of green flower. she wears dresses blouse like the Arabian green that does not cover the navel, she has a green skirt with a brown cloth, his clothes contains various details of the color gold. It uses green boots with various color gold details. Personality Hana is energetic and always with a smile on his face. She always tries to help those in need and make friends everywhere, their only fault is that she talks a little high. Relations Mizu Tomeina:Hana always admired Mizu. She like to be like her. In episode 2 after they have been transformed into Precures the two became best friends. Kaori Morino:Kaori is her adoptive mother. Queen Flora: Flora is the real mother of Hana. She discoverer it in episode 20. Cure Florida Cure Florida is Hana's Pretty Cure alter ego. it becomes Cure Florida in Episode 1, Hana transforms by saying "Shizen in 4tsu in wa Yoso, sugu ni sankashimasu to Metamorphosis!". Cure (Florida) Nature Cure (Florida) Nature is the ultra form of Cure Florida and also the penultimate form of Cure Florida, she became Cure (Florida) Nature for the first time in episode 30 with the other Cures. Deluxe Florida Deluxe Florida is the upgrade of Nature Cure is the final transformation of the Cures, she became Deluxe Florida in the first time in episode 45. Attacks Fleur tourbillon-First Purification Nature Douche-Nature douche is the purification attack of that uses in her Cure Nature Form Elemental Buster Last-Purification Transformation Dual First she raises her right arm and her Life Ring starts then shine she and Mizu speak "Shizen in nitsu in wa yoso, sugu sankashimasu ni ..." Hana and Mizu and cross their fingers and say "... to Metamorphosis." Then appears a pink light with light showing at the end. Hana appears with her body covered in pink light. she curls herself into a ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. It does Mizu. Cure Florida and Crystal files down, open your eyes and recites his introductory speech. Group First she raises her right arm and her Life Ring starts to shine so they speak "Shizen in Yotsu in wa Yoso, sugu sankashimasu ni ..." Hana,Mizu, Musume and Moeru cross their fingers and say "... to Metamorphosis! ". Then appears a white light with display light at the end. Hana appears with his body covered in light pink. Then appears a pink light with light showing at the end. Hana appears with her body covered in pink light. she curls herself into a ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. It does with the others. Cure Florida,Crystal,Winged and Phoenix files down, open your eyes and recites his introductory speech. Then they say "Shōrai no tame ni watashitachi the michibiku Mirai! Karera wa no kokoro subete the Hogo imasu shite! Shain! Erementarupawāpurikyua" Etymology Morino: Morino (森の) "Mori" (森) means forest or wood. And "No" (の) means of. Hana: Hana (花) means Flower and Blossom. Then your name means "Flower of the flower" Cure Florida: Florida means "Flower" or "Blossom" in Portuguese. Music Hana's voice actresses,Hanazawa Kana,have participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Saori Hayami who voices Mizu Tomenaia, Taketatsu Ayana who voices Moeru Nesho,Aoi Yuuki who voices Musume Kazeno. Solos Mori no Uta Group/Duets Chikyu, mizu, kūki, hi ~subete issho ni~ (Along with Saori Hayami, Taketatsu Ayana and Aoi Yuuki) Shizen no uta (Along with Saori Hayami, Taketatsu Ayana and Aoi Yuuki) Wareware wa shinjite iru (Along with Saori Hayami) Trivia *Cure Florida is the first green Cure to be a leader. *Cure Florida is the first Cure to have land powers. *Hana is the first Cure to have light brown hair in a civil manner. *Cure Florida is the second Cure to have elf Ears. Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Green Cures Category:HiromiYoshida Category:HiromiYoshida Cures Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Category:Elemental Power Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters